


I Wanna Fuck You

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Supernatura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of shooting, Jensen decides it's a good idea to relax with his friends. But when Jared can't make it to the bar, he's just left with Misha. Not just any Misha, a drunk Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Fuck You

Finally, shooting today's few scenes were done. Jensen was tired and he could really use some relaxing time..and some alcohol. So he figured he'd see if his best friends would like to enjoy him on his relaxing alcohol filled night.   
He pulled out his phone and texted Misha first, because he knew for a fact that Misha had been done with his scenes for at least an hour now, while Jared still had at least one scene to finish up. Misha texted back right away and said he was game for going to bar tonight, Jensen tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach when he read the message. Or generally whenever Misha did anything.   
He then proceeded to text Jared, he got a text a few minutes later saying he was sorry but he couldn't make it to the bar tonight. Jensen felt a pang of sadness and excitement. Sad because he wouldn't get to spend any time with Jared, excitement because he got Misha to himself. This was going to be a long and fun night.   
***  
Jensen got to the bar a bit earlier than the time he told Misha to be there. Partly because he wanted to get to the bar to get his usual seat. And the other part of him was nervous. But he was always like that around Misha, especially when he was alone with him. Misha just had this effect on him, like whenever he was around he'd suddenly lose his bravado and become a babbling teenage girl. I mean Jensen wasn't gay but he could appreciate a good looking person when he saw one. And boy did he find Misha attractive, I mean his eyes were one thing. Jensen always found himself getting lost in them. And it may not show on the show but Misha's body was a work of art. Jensen never quite understood when all the fans would talk about his body when Misha's was just as worthy of their worship. And then there was his smi-   
Jensen's thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. He immediately knew who it was.   
"Heya Jen" Misha said with a smile that made Jensen's heart melt.   
"Hey Mish" Jensen smiled back, he always did. Misha had always managed to make Jensen smile, no matter what it was.   
"So let's say we get this party started!" Misha beamed.   
***   
Misha was dancing. No that's not right, Misha was GRINDING. Jensen swallowed.   
Jensen was drunk, but he wasn't as drunk as Misha. And when Misha gets drunk he gets really handsy. He was out on the dance floor right now, with some blonde headed guy and they were grinding against each other.   
Jensen was staring, he knew he was but he couldn't take his eyes off the way Misha's hips moved in a rolling motion. He then trailed his eyes up Misha's body until he landed on a pair of blue orbs that were staring straight into his green ones.   
Damn it, he thought, Misha caught him staring and now it's going to be awkward, if Misha even remembered it tomorrow. During his mental meltdown he hadn't noticed that Misha slipped off the dance floor and was now heading towards Jensen.   
"Heya Jen" Misha's warm breathe brushed across Jensen's ear. Jensen shivered, something about Misha being this close to him, made him feel something deep in his gut.   
"Hey Mish" he whispered, he could tell he sounded a bit wrecked, and that was just by watching.   
"Come on Jen, lets dance" Misha said in an almost castiel voice and grabs Jensen's hand. Before he could protest Misha was practically dragging him to the floor.   
Misha started to dance and progressively got closer to Jensen as he continued, but Jensen just stood stock still, that was until he felt something rub against his front. He looked down and gasped. It was Misha and wasn't just any part of Misha, it was his ass. Misha's ass was rubbing again his now growing erection.   
"I saw you watching me Jensen" Misha whispered as he started to lean his whole backside against Jensen and he continued to rub his ass up and down on his erection.  
Jensen stuttered,"Wh-what? I have no idea what you're talking about"   
Misha laughed, "when I was with that other guy, grinding on him. I saw you watching us, god Jensen the look in your eyes was all a manner of hot" that's when he heard it, a low moan. At first he didn't know where it came from then, he realized it came from Misha. At this point Jensen had his hands on Misha's hips and started to guide Misha. He didn't remember putting his hands there, but he wasn't complaining.   
"And it seems like you're enjoying this much more"   
Jensen doesn't know what came over him, but he took Misha by the shoulders and spun him around until he was looking into those deep pools of blue. They both panting and Jensen looked down and Misha's lips. Then his lips were on his. Jense moaned as soon as their lips touched causing Misha to groan back. Jensen threw his arms around Misha and pulled him flush against him. They were kissing hard, with passion. Jense felt Misha tongue pass his lips begging for entrance and Jensen opened willingly.   
Then he felt Misha's knee slotting in between Jensen right on to his now painfully hard cock. Jensen groaned into the kiss and started to rub himself on Misha's thigh. Things were getting heated, he could tell and he wanted to continue but not with an audience. He regretfully pulled away,"Hey Mish, what do you say we take this back to my place?" Misha moaned and quickly grabbed Jensen's hand and pulled him towards the bar entrance.   
***  
They barely made into the door without Misha pushing Jensen's back against the door and started thrusting his tongue into Jensen's mouth. Jensen managed to get some strength to lift Misha up and carry him to the hotel bed. He layed Misha down and began to crawl on top of him, only to have Misha switch the rolls and he was now on top.   
"Wait, Jen, I know that I want this, but do you?" He could see the pleading in Misha's eyes and fuck he did want this, bad.   
"God, fuck yes I want this Mish, but I've never done anything like this before, with a guy I mean, I just don't kno-"   
"Shhh Jen it's okay, we'll take this slow. Tell ya what. How about I take the rains first? And we'll only do what you're comfortable with." God did Jensen love this man-wait love?? He never admitted it before now, but now it seemed so clear. Misha was willing to give everything Jensen and go forward as long as Jensen was comfortable. Jensen smiled,"yeah Mish that sounds great, but I kinda liked what was going on before all this mushy stuff."   
Misha just laughed and swooped down to plant his lips onto Jensen's again. Jensen moaned, he loved the feeling of Misha's lips on his, it was almost orgasmic. Jensen was so wrapped up in the kiss that he didn't feel misha mms fingers working of the buttons of his jeans. He groaned, the thought of Misha's hand around his cock brought a whole knew kind of pleasure to the party. And just Misha could read his mind, Misha slipped his hand under the waist band of Jensen's underwear and grabbed his throbbing cock.   
Jensen gasped,"oh fuck Misha, your hands" Jensen started to thrust into Misha's hand. It felt good, it felt real fucking good. Misha broke the kiss and headed down, towards Jensen's throbbing erection. This created a whole new pool of want in Jensen's groin, Misha's mouth was so close. It was driving him insane.   
"Please Mish, I need it"  
"What baby, what do you need? Tell me" Jensen groaned, hearing Misha call him baby made him squirm.   
"Your mouth, I need it. Suck me Mish, fucking suck me" Misha moaned before closing his mouth around Jensen's already leaking cock. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more of Jensen's cock into his mouth.   
"Fuck Mish your mouth, that's it, right there" Jensen was beyond blissed out. He began to card his hands through Misha's black Raven hair. He pulled the strands when he started to feel close, that made Misha moan around him. Which sent vibrations up Jensen making him, moan out.   
"Misha, ah, I-I'm close"  
Misha looked up, "Come for me Jen, Come for me." That was it, Jensen let go and he shuddered. He felt his liquid run down into Misha's mouth. That's the hardest he's ever come in his life, and it was from a blow job. Misha came off with a pop and slid up next to Jensen and wrapped his arms around Jensen.  
"Fuck, Mish, that was, it was-"  
"Awesome" Misha finished, gently rubbing his hands up and down Jensen's torso. Jensen smiled, it was beyond awesome, but he was to blissed out to argue.   
"So, was that okay? I mean, I guess what I'm saying is, wo-would you want to do it again?" Jensen thought about it and he smiled.  
"Hell yeah, but next time, I wanna fuck you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so if it's bad, I'm sorry. I'll write a mixture of fluff and smut throughout all my works. Idk but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
